


A Lamb in a Pack of Wolves?

by tierraangelica



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fights, High School, Mechanics, Modern Era, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi attends Harajunku High; a school for delinquents and trouble maker's. At first glance she doesn't seem to belong. Most people say she's a lamb in a pack of wolves. But Kagome has a secret that put her in this school in the first place. With a new student Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome finds herself experiencing new feelings. But with them comes trouble and heartbreak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.*

Chapter 1

...

The teacher's words were like a background noise as Kagome put all her attention on the clock on the wall. Only two more minutes. Her hands itched to get a hold of some tools and check out the new engine the guys had gotten from the junk yard. The echo of the bell sounded and Kagome grabbed her army camouflage bag to head toward the school's car garage—her favorite place to be.

The smell of motor oil and gas. The sound of tools going to work and parts being assembled and taken apart. It was like a second home to her.

Twelve pairs of sharp, dangerous eyes came her way as she opened the door.

Harajunku High School was a school for outcasts; trouble maker's, delinquents, and people with criminal records. Fights broke out everyday, constant graffiti was always being washed off the walls, and most of the faculty were scared of the student population. Needless to say, the school had a bad reputation.

Kagome smiled at the boys kindly. "Hey guys!"

Some pairs of eyes became softer as they saw Kagome. Other's stayed the same but their mouths grinned or they nodded at her.

"Yo," welcomed J.J. He tossed his head to the side so his orange hair was out of his brown eyes.

"Hey little sis is here!" Yuta exclaimed and enveloped Kagome in a bear hug. Yuta was twice the size of Kagome in height and weight and one of the strongest guys in the school. He put Kagome back on the ground and smiled.

"You ready to see the motor Hachiro and Kurou found?" Yuta asked.

"Of course!" Kagome yelled excitedly and followed Yuta to the metal table were a large object was hidden under a cloth.

Hachiro and Kurou stood by it smirking in confidence. The twins were identical, both skinny with green eyes, and black gel spiked hair with white streaks. The only small difference was one small mole. It could be located below Hachiro's right eye while Kurou had one under his left.

"Prepare to be amazed!" The twins said in union as they lifted the dirty white cloth.

Kagome studied the engine quietly. Some parts seemed to be tinged with rust while everything else looked fine. She started poking around with her fingers and inspecting closely.

"Well?" Yuta inquired while scratching his shaved head.

Kagome turned and smiled at the boys. "It's perfect! Luck must be on her side if you guys were able to find such a gem in that junk yard."

The twins smiled. "Lucky is our middle name," Hachiro commented.

"Although we could have had a motor sooner if you had just let J.J. go steal one." Kurou smirked.

Kagome giggled. "You guys did awesome but you know the rules. No stealing. With this we'll be ready for the race this weekend. Right Rocket?" She turned her head to the white truck Rocket was working under.

He slid out from under the car dirtied with oil with his goggles still attached and his dreads in a pony tail. "Yeah mun. We should be good ta go." He gave a thumbs up and winked. Rocket was from Jamaica but had learned Japanese pretty fast. His accent and slang came out a lot of the time though.

"Sweet!" Kagome had no doubt they were going to win. "Then let's get this motor working!"

...

"Late as always," Sango commented. "And dirty too."

Kagome instantly inspected her clothes for smudges. She always tried not to get them stained by wearing a mechanics suit.

Sango dug in her purse and pulled out a small compact mirror. "Your face."

"Oh..." There were smudges of grease all over her skin. She giggled at how silly she looked. "Whoops."

Sango chuckled at her friend and held a napkin out towards her. "Here, clean up so we can go eat."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango. You're the best."

"Hey Sango! Looking good!" A guy across the hall cat called.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sango!" His friend called out.

"What?" she sneered.

"You know there should be a warning sign on my dick."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it should say choking hazard!" The two boys laughed and high fived each other.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a label they put on small objects?"

People that had tuned in started to snicker and oooohhhh at her comeback.

"You might want to go see the nurse about that burn," Sango smirked.

"Sango the Queen of Bitch Town strikes again," the cat caller replied.

"Gentleman please," someone interrupted putting an arm around Sango's shoulders. "You shouldn't cat call and curse at a lady of such beauty. She needs to be treated with respect and—" the boy's hand fell from Sango's shoulders and slinked down to land on her butt.

Sango pulled back her fist and hit the guy straight in the jaw. "You're the worst of them Miroku!" she yelled and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go Kagome!"

Kagome dropped the napkin from the force of Sango tugging her forward and looked at the scene behind them confused. "Hey Sango what happened? Did those guys say something rude to you again?"

Sango sighed and slowed down. Kagome's as oblivious as always. 

"Just Miroku being his perverted self."

"Oh. Well if anyone's giving you any trouble just tell me ok?" Kagome flashed another smile.

Sango hugged her friend. "Your so adorable!"

"S-Sango...your hugging me really tight!" Kagome gasped out.

She released Kagome. "My bad. Now to the cafeteria for lunch!"

"Yay! Food!" Kagome cheered.

A loud cry interrupted her cheeriness. She turned in its direction to see people crowded around the windows. Kagome took a an empty spot among other students to see what was going on. Looking down from the second story building she could see a fight going on in the courtyard.

"Geez another fight. Like we haven't seen a million of 'em," Sango commented as she observed where the noise had come from as well. "Come one Kagome."

"He's not from here is he Sango?" Kagome said instead of moving.

Sango raised an eyebrow and turned back to the fight and caught sight of the guy Kagome pointed too. He had his back towards them but Sango could see he was tall, with long white hair, and some odd tattoos peaking out from his clothing. "Hmm, probably someone from a rival gang here to challenge some other gang."

The mysterious guy was standing in the middle of the courtyard with four students from the school surrounding him and a boy at his feet clutching his stomach. All at once they attacked him and with swift moves they all fell to the ground in defeat. Whispers and comments rang from all the spectators.

Whoa. What power, Kagome thought.

Slowly the guy turned his head towards the windows and made eye contact with Kagome's gaze. She was taken back not by the cold glare and how much danger his eyes seemed to hold but the stunning gold of color they held that made her want to stare at him forever. He turned away and walked into the school's front doors.

"That's Sesshoumaru Taisho," someone said. "Also known as the White Demon."

"I heard he's killed more than fifty people and never once went to jail."

"I head he's a notorious gang leader from up North who came down to get more territory."

The rumors accumulated more but Kagome just thought of his golden eyes.

"Ka-go-me. Let's go already!"

"Yeah," she nodded and started walking with Sango.

The White Demon Sesshoumaru Taisho...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it, here comes Naraku..." Sango cursed and glared over Kagome's shoulder.

The two had been eating lunch across from one another at their small table before Sango's mood had turned sour.

Kagome glanced back herself to see a group of boys headed there way. The Spider's were a gang that was feared more than anything in this school and in this town, especially there leader, Naraku.

"Don't look so unhappy to see me Sango," came a slimy voice. It made Kagome's skin crawl.

Sango grit her teeth and gave a deadly glare. "What do you want?"

Naraku smirked. The action was the opposite of amusing, it was more dark and sinister. "I'm here to see how my favorite girl is doing of course," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He turned his gaze to Kagome. The most innocent and oblivious expression displayed on her face as she peered into his red eyes with confusion.

An arm went around her shoulders as Naraku took a seat next to her.

"I appreciate the visit but you really don't have to come so far," Kagome replied nervously and tried to shrug off his arm.

Sango's nose crinkled and she balled her hands into fists under the table.

"Anything to see that cute little face of yours Kagome," Naraku cupped her chin. "Maybe I'll pay you a visit in that garage your always in. When nobodies around to-"

Sango stood up quickly knocking over the open bottle of water next to her. The clear liquid spattered and slowly leaked to the space between Kagome and Naraku. He smoothly moved away from Kagome to avoid the water.

He raised an eyebrow at Sango in dark amusement. "Why don't you go back to your lunch and leave us." It was worded like an order instead of a suggestion or question.

Sango met his red gaze with her dark chocolate eyes full of hate and anger. "I lost my appetite."

"Oh," Kagome said calmly and scooted away from Naraku's direction. Some of the water and dripped onto her blue skirt, part of the girl's school uniform.

Sango took the distraction as her opening. She moved around the table and grabbed Kagome's hand to tug her away from the lurking danger.

"Let's go clean that water off Kagome." Sango tugged Kagome off to the girl's bathroom.

"Ok," Kagome agreed.

Naraku stood still and watched them go. "That friend of Kagome's is becoming a real nuisance," he said out loud to no one in particular.

"Boss!" Someone yelled.

Naraku glared at the guy running towards the gang. "What?" he snarled still looking in the direction the girls had gone.

"Four of our guys were attacked earlier in the courtyard!" The male reported.

"By who?" Naraku sighed, already bored with this news.

"A newcomer to the school. Sesshoumaru Taisho," the guy shouted.

The name made Naraku glanced at his informant. "What was the reason?"

Under Naraku's heavy watch the informant sputtered. "W-well, he ah, bumped into Hiro and wouldn't apologize. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch when he was told Hiro and the other's were part of the Spider's."

"That's why you've wasted my time?" Naraku asked. "Because Hiro and the other's were so arrogant they took on someone stronger than them? Come back next time you have something important." Naraku glared and the guy fled with a shaky "Yes sir."

"Boss, should we at least investigate this new comer?" One of his top members asked.

"No Jinx. Leave him be. Some new comer is not worth my time." Naraku stood up and started to walk away from the table. His long wavy black hair settled down against his back and his bangs that were parted in the middle slightly bobbed as he took long strides with his legs.

But I do wonder what Sesshoumaru Taisho is doing here, Naraku thought.

The rest of his gang followed their leader quickly. People moved out of their way upon seeing them and some girls swooned over Naraku. To be associated with such power and looks was tempting to anyone.

The water that had spilt on the now abandoned table was left for someone else to clean up. The droplets of water slowly tripped off the side in a slow rhythm.

In the reflection of each drop was a tall figure with white hair.

...

"All I'm saying is try not to be alone anywhere," Sango pleaded.

Kagome sighed. "Sango you worry about me to much."

"I don't trust Naraku." Sango shivered. "He makes me want to puke."

The girls came to a stop in front of a classroom door.

Sango but a hand to her face. "Just promise me ok?"

"If it'll make you feel better than I promise," Kagome finally conceded.

"Thanks," Sango smiled. "I'll see you after class."

"Ok." Kagome offered a small smile and waved as Sango entered the open door.

Kagome started walking to get to her class. She hated that Sango was always so worried.

I think she's losing her youth over it, Kagome mused.

Kagome bumped her shoulder against something sturdy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. Her gaze traveled up a lean body to rest on a handsome with a strong jaw line and perfect tanned skin. Tattoos of two maroon strips on either side of his face under his eyes and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Cold golden eyes peered down at her.

Kagome found herself leaning towards him. "Such nice eyes." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. She blushed and gave him his space. "I'm sorry. I have a habit of saying whatever I'm thinking." She scratched the back of her head making her black raven hair move.

"You're new right?" He was wearing the school uniform for the boys. Navy pants with a matching coat and a white button down underneath. But he wasn't wearing the black tie and he left his coat unbuttoned to expose the white shirt with one button undone on top.

He pushed right past her and kept walking without a word.

Kagome tilted her head. "Huh. Guess he's not a social person."

Still he didn't have to be so rude, she huffed.

...

"I have so much homework," Sango grumbled as the two walked home.

"I need to go search online for some cheaper parts," Kagome added.

"Oh yeah. How's the car coming along?"

"We're so close Sango! Only a few small parts, a nice paint job, and it'll be good to go!" Kagome threw her fist in the air.

"Can't wait to see it race this Saturday," Sango replied content with her friend's happiness.

The pair came to a split street where they would go their separate ways to get home.

"Be safe!" Sango yelled as she took the right turn.

"You too!" Kagome shouted back.

The shrine where her house was built wasn't that far away for her to walk home. Plus there was a car garage in town she always liked to peer into. The street led onto a sidewalk right through town were things became noisier and more public. Kagome hummed a tune as she followed the cement path. When the car garage came into sight she slowed down and observed what was going on. One day, she'd have her own garage. That was her dream after all. A familiar figure emerged from under a car. His white hair in a pony tail and his mechanics clothes filthy. He wiped his hands on a rag and went to rummage through a tool box.

Sesshoumaru! Kagome gasped.

He was a mechanic! Maybe he would join the car garage. They were always looking for new members. Plus maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely in a new school surronded by people with the same hobby as him.

Yes, it was decided. Kagome would get Sesshoumaru, the supposed White Demon, to join the school's car garage!

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

"Sesshoumaru Taisho! Please join the Harajunku Car Garage!" Kagome exclaimed.

Silence. Sesshoumaru shot her a deadly glare from his seat at his desk. It turned out Kagome shared the same homeroom as him.

"No." The words were cold as ice.

"Why not?" Kagome pushed. "I saw you at the garage yesterday. You work as a mechanic right?"

There was a sudden rush of air and Kagome's feet dangled as they left the ground.

Fierce gold eyes stared at her in disgust. "I do not repeat myself. Do not think just because you are a female I will treat you gently. There is blood on my hands and I do not mind adding more." With that he let go of the grip he had on the front of her shirt. Kagome dropped onto the ground in a kneeling position.

Sesshoumaru walked right past her to the classroom door and left without a glance back.

"Hm... Looks like I'll have to persuade him more," Kagome told herself.

"Ah, Kagome...," Hachiro spoke up. The twins had watched the whole thing. "I don't think he wants to join."

"It's better if we don't have someone like him anyway," Kurou added and his twin nodded in agreement.

Kagome pouted and looked out the window. "But it can't be much fun being alone in a new place. If he's surrounded by people with the same hobby as him it'll make it more enjoyable." She looked away from the window and smiled. "Besides, making something together with everyone is a lot of fun."

The twins tackled Kagome with a hug. "You're so cute when you talk like that!" They said in harmony.

"Hug me later!" she squeezed out of their grip. "I'm on a mission right now!" she called as she left after Sesshoumaru.

The halls were empty and she didn't spot him in any classroom.

Where is he?

"Oh!" Kagome skidded to a halt as she saw something in the corner of her eye.

She glanced out the window and saw a glimmer of white hair from behind a big tree in the courtyard as the wind pushed it around. Kagome knew her path and started jogging to get there. When she was finally outside she slowed down as she took cautious steps toward the tree. Once she saw his face she noticed he was asleep, hidden behind the tree from all the windows.

She smiled and made a quiet sound of a giggle. "Even while you're sleeping you wear such an unhappy expression." Her voice turned sadder as she opened her mouth again. "Aren't you lonely?"

Kagome's eyes flickered to the crescent shaped tattoo on his forehead. The blue looked stunning on his skin. Without realizing it she reached out and traced a finger over it.

...

He could hear light footsteps come towards him, he sighed. Perhaps if he stayed still like he was really asleep the person would leave.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him and the sudden scent was familiar. It was like a sweet dessert and a car garage all in one.

This girl is obviously brain dead, he thought to himself.

To come here after he threatened her life was more than a foolish act.

There was a quiet sound of a giggle from her. "Even while you're sleeping you wear such an unhappy expression." There was a pause. "Aren't you lonely?" The words were tinged with sadness.

The sincerity in her voice caught him off guard, but he immediately recovered.

What a ridiculous question, he growled to himself. Sesshoumaru preferred to be alone. Others were a constant nuisance to him. Why did his well-being matter to her anyways?

Her breath got closer and closer. He knew she was about to touch him but for the sake of curiosity he did not stop her. One of her soft nimble fingers traced the crescent moon on his forehead. It felt like wherever she touched the skin was suddenly warmer and this greatly disturbed Sesshoumaru.

He opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh!" Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Her smile was as sincere as her words.

"You shouldn't touch strangers. Especially ones that have already threatened your life," he replied and released her hand.

There was a slight pink in her cheeks. "You're probably right." Her lips still curved with the words though and she scratched the back of her head in her flustered state. Her look turned serious and she leaned closer to him. "But I came here to fulfill my mission-to persuade you to join our car garage."

Sesshoumaru was about to blatantly refuse and say a few insults but her small hand covered his lips in a quick movement. The longer he was around her, the more irritated he became.

"Before you reject me again, let me just say a few things. Creating something new with friends or acquaintances is one of the greatest feelings in the world. I know the rest of the guys may look unwelcoming but they're actually really nice. Just stop by the garage sometime today and check it out. No strings attached or conditions. Come see for yourself. I spend most of my time there since I've finished almost all my studies."

Kagome removed her hand and stood up. She took long strides as she walked away from him. "I'll be waiting!" she yelled back with a hopeful smile.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. She was very strange and very stubborn it seemed.

Why was he cursed to deal with such a hard-headed, brain-dead female?

...

Kagome looked at the clock in the garage for the millionth time that day. School was over and still no sign of Sesshoumaru.

She sighed in disappointment. "I guess he really isn't coming..."

Closing the hood of the car she wiped her hands on the blue garage jumpsuit to clean them off.

"Hey Kagome! We've got our part time job so we'll be leaving now!"

"No problem! Thanks for your hard work today!" Kagome waved as the last three guys left. She turned back to look at the car when she heard the guys talking.

"Geez. Kagome's like a guy. She doesn't care about her appearance at all," she heard one snicker.

"Yeah so not attractive. Yuta was right in nick naming her little sister. I can't see Kagome as anything else," another commented.

"Plus it's too dangerous to date her anyways!" The last part made them all nod and make sounds of agreement.

At least wait until you're out of the garage before you start talking about me... Kagome pleaded.

The comments didn't really bother her. They were all true statements so she didn't take it to heart.

She looked around the room for a moment and noticed the black tool cabinet sitting in the middle of the room. The guys had forgotten to put it back...again.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh. She'd just have to put it back herself. At least the tool-filled box was on wheels, but it was as big as Yuta! She could hardly see around it let alone above it. The cabinet needed to be placed up against the wall beside the three towers of black tires. She pushed with all her strength and every so often checked the direction of the where it was going.

Almost there!she told herself. She had to be careful not to hit the tires as she went by them or they might fall. That would be a very painful experience.

In the middle of her last push the faint sound of footsteps distracted her. Not five feet away was Sesshoumaru!

"Ah!" Surprised to see him she pushed too hard and rammed into the cabinet that in turn rammed into the stack of tires. Kagome fell to the floor and in a desperate attempt to protect her body as the tires fell towards her she curled into a ball and covered her head.

She waited for the crushing pain to come.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

Sesshoumaru wasn't even sure what he was still doing here. Just to see the look of surprise on that idiotic girl's face. To see her plump pink lips smile at him again while her light brown eyes looked at him in such an innocent way.

He stopped that thought immediately and did not investigate where it came from. He needed and cared for no one in this world.

But the question still remained. Why did he stand in front of the school's car garage door?

To see their set up and equipment. That's all, he told himself.That female probably isn't even here anymore.

Was that the taste of disappointment? No, the taste of relief, he corrected himself.

He opened the door and took cautious steps inside. The lights were still on and he spotted the annoying girl near the back pushing a very large, shiny black and silver tool cabinet by herself.

She's strong, Sesshoumaru noted.

He walked toward her and it wasn't until he was a short distance from her that she took notice of him. In her surprise, she put too much force onto the metal and knocked into it. Like a domino effect, the cabinet bumped into the poorly stacked tower of tires and they began to teeter forward in Kagome direction.

Sesshoumaru jumped into action and positioned his body over hers. Their difference in size made it much easier for him to properly conceal her. His hair fell like a curtain around her and he kept his eyes on her face to focus. With a few grunts of pain Sesshoumaru took the blows from the heavy tires on his back, legs, shoulders. Even in the pain, he refused to buckle or budge from his position. It was surprising that nothing had hit his head.

As the last tire fell beside him and rolled to a stop some feet away her eyes began to open slightly. When she noticed him they widened in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru,"she whispered.

The way she looked at him with her innocent surprised expression made time stop. Neither of them moved for a moment.

Kagome broke the atmosphere as her mouth gaped at him. She scrambled from underneath him and knelt on her knees.

"Are you ok?!" She extended her hands out like she wanted to help him up but retracted them. "Y-You need to get to a doctor immediately! My cellphone! Where's my cell phone? I need to call an ambulance!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted himself off while she babbled.

"Hey you!" she stood up herself and grimaced at him. "Don't move too much! You could be seriously injured!"

"I'm fine," he stated.

"Those tires aren't light weight ya know!" she yelled.

"If I say I am fine, then I am fine," he told her with an icy glare.

Why she continually insisted on making him repeat himself was beyond his understanding.

Her eyes fixed on him with stubbornness but he held her stare with a stoic expression. Finally she sighed and looked away irritated, mumbling something about not blaming her if he collapsed from any injuries.

She looked at him again with concern. "You're not lying right?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. "No."

"Thank goodness," she said in relief and rubbed at her eyes. "For someone to get hurt in order to protect me...isn't necessary at all," her voice broke and he could see the evidence of tears on her hand.

First she's panicking to help him, then angry at his lack of concern, then so concerned for his well-being that she cries.

"You are strange," he spoke.

Kagome looked up and gave a flashing smile. "I know."

Now she smiles, he noted.

The bi-polar feelings were a little too much for Sesshoumaru. He hated emotional people.

"Oh!" she breathed. "But you came to the garage!" She leaned towards him with her hands clasped together.

Her extreme happiness made him uncomfortable so he didn't respond.

"Well," she backed off and relaxed, "now that you've seen the garage what do you think? It's not much. The school doesn't get a lot of funding, but," she gave a small content smile, "it's good enough for me."

"Are you always the last one to leave?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Hm? Oh, yeah usually. But I don't always stay after school hours. My friend Sango doesn't like me to be alone because it's not safe and I'm a very oblivious and klutzy person. But I'm not cute at all and no guy in this school finds me attractive so I think I'm pretty safe." She stretched her arms above her head. "Cars are my passion and I won't let anything get between that."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to examine her appearance. Dressed in a blue garage jumpsuit with her arms and face smudged and marked. Her hair was in a messy bun and going in all different directions. Not to mention she smelled of sweat and motor oil. Indeed no man would find her attractive in this state.

During his thoughts she had made her way to a ladder and was proceeding to climb it. "I have to close up now, but drop by tomorrow during school. It's much more lively then and I'll have more time to show you the two cars we're working on for-" Her foot slipped on a step near the top and she fell from the ladder.

Again Sesshoumaru went into action. Moving near her and extending his arms to firmly catch her.

"How you have survived this long is a phenomenon," he stated.

She giggled nervously. "Thanks,again, for saving me. I knew you had a kind heart underneath that cold exterior! You big old softie!"

Sesshoumaru calmly released his grip and let her drop to the ground.

...

"Ow!" Kagome landed on her rear but pouted up at him.

He folded his arms and avoided eye contact. "Whoops."

"Was that really necessary?"

"You slipped," he explained.

She glared at him. "You liar! You dropped me on purpose!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed in annoyance.

"At least help a lady up!" she demanded.

"I didn't realize there was one here," he retorted, still wearing his stoic expression.

"You're so mean!" Kagome cried. And here she had been thinking they were becoming good friends.

She stood up by herself. "So you'll come tomorrow?"

"We shall see," he replied coolly.

"Yay! We could use another really strong member. Plus you're already a professional mechanic!" Kagome stared at him with stars in her eyes.

His eyebrows drew together. "If you continue to look at me like that I will never show up," he threatened. "I never said I would join either."

She gave him a knowing smile. "We'll see about that."

He raised another sleek white eyebrow at her and her smile only grew bigger.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was definitely one interesting guy.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and took a break from working under the hood of the car. She walked over to the cooler and took out a bottle of water to drink. The cool liquid felt beautiful compared to the warm garage.

To her delight she noticed someone walking trough the door. There was a big smile plastered on her face as she greeted him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!"

He turned his head to stare at her as she bounded towards him.

"I knew you would come. Let me introduce you to some of the guys," she took a hold of his wrist and pulled him forward to the car that was being constructed.

"Everyone! This is Sesshoumaru," she used both arms to present him like a big prize of sorts. "He's a professional mechanic."

"Sesshoumaru this is J.J.," she named.

J.J. walked up and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you." Sesshoumaru took it and gave a firm hand shake.

"That's Yuta." Yuta gave a salute off to the top of his head. "The twins Hachiro and Kurou." They nodded their heads at Sesshoumaru.

"Then Rocket."

"Hey mon," Rocket greeted.

"Then-"

"He's a demon," Aoi stated stepping forward. Aoi was a water demon and was able to control the liquidsmovemtn to his wishes. His hair was white and shaggy with a pony tail down the center to keep some of his hair out of the way of his face. He stood there staring at Sesshoumaru with a pair of dark indigo eyes.

"Aoi," Kagome finished.

Kagome looked between the two males. "Huh, I guess he is," she announced nonchalantly.

The whole garage moaned in exasperation.

"Kagome, you should be able to sense that more than any of us," J.J. raked a hand through his carrot colored hair.

"He's got markings," the twins pointed out together.

"Oh." Kagome inspected Sesshoumaru's face and arms. "I thought those were tattoos."

"They're markings," Aoi explained without taking his gaze from Sesshoumaru. In turn Sesshoumaru stared right back.

"We've told you that how many times?" Otoya spoke sarcastically. He showed his pointed ears and snarled to show off his set of fangs. "Demons sometimes have odd shaped ears and or a set of fangs. But it's hard to tell these days with humans having their teeth sharpened to look like fangs." His comment was directed at one of the members in the garage.

"Up yours man!" Lee yelled from the other side of the garage.

"Whatever you say wanna be!" Otoya yelled back.

"Ok, calm down," Kagome interrupted before they started fighting. She looked at Sesshoumaru to explain. "I have an ability to sense demons but I don't pay it attention to it very often," she smirked and shrug it off.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's little sister alright," Yuta spoke up. "Always so oblivious."

The rest of the garage chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Anyways," Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru is considering joining us so be polite," she announced.

"Let me show you our baby," Kagome winked and urged him to come inspect the car.

...

Sesshoumaru was impressed with the level of professional work the group had done. There were a few things here and there that definitely needed improvement though. He had to wonder how they had afforded some of these parts however.

"Everything put into this car is either from a junk yard, donated, or we've raised the money to buy it." Kagome patted the car with her hand. "There is a firm no stealing policy."

He nodded. "This is impressive work."

The female next to him seemed to light up with the compliment.

"But there are a few amateur mistakes in it's built."

Instead of taking offense or getting a sour expression as some of the guys in the garage did Kagome just smiled.

"Great, that means there is room for improvement and you'll just have to help us do just that. So tell us what needs to be fixed."

Sesshoumaru started to speak and point out the things he saw. In the middle of his review Sesshomaru had noticed a lot of the garage members had gathered around to listen intently to the knowledge he spoke. By the time he was done the bell had rung for lunch.

"Alright!" Kagome exclaimed. "We've got a lot of work to do this week before Saturday boys. I'll see some of you in last class period to get started."

The boys started to change and shuffle out of the room with their things.

"Wait here a sec," Kagome spoke to him and went into the back room, shutting the door closed.

A few minutes later she came out dressed in her school uniform. A dark blue pleated skirt, white colored shirt, with a navy blue tie. she had her bag slung over her shoulder -a very male stance Sesshoumaru noted.

"Alright, let's go get some food!" she exclaimed with much excitement. "You can eat with Sango and I."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room with the female.

"You seem to be making all the decisions here," he stated.

"Oh... do you have somewhere else to be?" She asked.

"No."

Her lips curved into a smile as she looked up at him. "Well then it's fine."

A few moment later after they had gotten their lunch Sesshoumaru was sat down at a table across from a glaring female. Her hair was a dark brown and tied up in a pony tail with a pink hair tie. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be set on Sesshoumaru for a reason unknown to him.

Obviously he was not welcomed though.

Kagome sat by the female and greeted her. "Hey Sango! This is Sesshoumaru."

"Hi," Sango greeted half-heartedly.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her.

"Sesshoumaru will be working in the garage with me from now on," Kagome spoke care free. "He's a mechanic so it will be a huge help." Kagome stopped to look at the glaring female.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Kagome I need to talk with you for a minute." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand. "Excuse us," she snarled at Sesshoumaru.

The two walked away a good distance before Kagome's friend stopped.

The tactic was hopeless though. Sesshoumaru had a heightened sense of hearing so he could narrow in on their conversation.

"Kagome are you insane? Why are you hanging out with that guy?" Sango scorned.

Kagome seemed to be unaware of doing anything wrong. "He's nice Sango. He's new to the school and doesn't know anyone so I invited him to eat with us. We're being rude leaving him there by the way," Kagome frowned.

"Who cares! The guy is dangerous! You saw him fighting with those guys the other day. He has a violent reputation and nick names like the "The White Demon" and "The Killing Perfection". What does that tell you?" Sango inquired.

Kagome cocked her head and really seemed to think about it. "He's really popular?"

Sango's face dropped.

Sesshoumaru felt a hand on his shoulder and another person sit down next to him.

"Hey there friend," the guy greeted. He had black hair with a short pony tail and a set of dark colored eyes that bordered violet or a blue.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're new right? The name's Miroku."

Sesshoumaru ignoredhim and went back to listening to the girl's conversation.

"I'm telling you he's a nice guy Sango. Give him a chance like you gave me," Kagome pleaded.

Sango's face softened. "That was different..."

"How?" Kagome asked.

Sango sputtered for a reply but came up empty handed.

Miroku followed his gaze. "Ah! Staring at the lovely ladies over there huh? The taller one with brown hair is in love with me." Miroku called over to the girls and waved. "Hey Sango!"

The female in question glared and threw up her middle finger.

Miroku chuckled and turned to Sesshoumaru, "She's so in love with me. She just doesn't realize it yet."

He's delusional, Sesshoumaru thought dully.

But Sesshoumaru realized what was happening. This Miroku was merely trying to state that Sango was taken. He was trying to ensure that Sesshoumaru did not have any interest.

"I have no intent on pursuing your female," Sesshoumaru stated.

Miroku grinned. "Then we will really get along then!" He slung his arm around sesshoumaru who shot him a glare. "So that means your interested in Kagome huh?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Sure," Miroku rolled his eyes.

The two girls started to walk back to the table. Kagome smiling brightly and Sango scowling.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome greeted.

"Greetings lovely ladies," he said to them both earning a glare shot at him from Sango.

Miroku nudged Sesshoumaru with his elbow. "Told ya."

"Your deranged," Sesshoumaru told him.

"He wins a point toward me liking him," Sango told Kagome with a smirk.

"Looks like you two are getting along," Kagome looked between the two males with a bigger smile.

Sesshoumaru assumed she had already made them friends in her mind.

"No," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Best buds," Miroku announced.

Kagome giggled and Sango rolled her eyes.

What mess had Sesshoumaru been pulled into?

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Glasses clinked together. Cheers of joy rang out. A trio of boys did the can-can with arms on each other's shoulders while drunkenly singing.

Kagome giggled at the show. They knew how celebrate for sure.

They had finished the car and just in time, the race was two days away.

"I guess none of you guys will be at school tomorrow," Kagome laughed.

"Nope," J.J. slurred happily. "Imma be sleeping off this hangover with a pitcher of water and a bottle of pain killers by my bed side."

Kagome smiled at that and stood up. "A toast! To finishing the car!"

The boys in the place cheered and put their drinks in the air before taking a long gulp.

"And to Sesshoumaru for helping us!"

They repeated the motion but she observed that a few people didn't cheer or drink. Kagome brushed it off.

Taking her seat again she turned to Sesshoumaru next to her.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Hn." He eyed her glass of water. "You don't drink?"

She hid her face slightly. "Ah no. Can't hold my liquor."

To Kagome it wasn't a lie. There were just some things she couldn't do or else that would happen.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cheers! To little sister, for keeping us in line!" Yuta boasted.

The guys cheered.

"Have a drink Kagome!"

"Yeah you've earned it!"

Kagome put her hands up. "Ah, no thank you. I really can't," she protested kindly.

"Oh come on! Stop being so modest," Otoya sauntered over. "Here."

He shoved a glass to her lips and before she could push it away she could taste the beer go down her throat.

"Hey! Otoya what the fuck did you just do?" J.J. yelled in concern.

Kagome started to feel dizzy.

Oh no, she thought. Please not here. Not in front of Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Otoya asked. "She just took a sip of beer."

"Are you alright?"

The question was from Sesshoumaru.

No she wasn't alright. She was losing herself. Being pulled inward.

"Night night." The words escaped her mouth before her head fell to the table in a loud thud.

...

"Otoya I'm going to put my foot so far up your ass," J.J. threatened shoving past him to get to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru observed the unconscious girl. She really couldn't hold her liquor.

"Will she be ok?" Sesshoumaru asked.

J.J. looked at him and didn't seem how to answer. "I've only seen her drink once and it wasn't...pretty," he finished.

He nudged Kagome. "Hey Kagome. Are you alright?"

She started to stir and her lifted from the table.

The whole crowd of boys watched as she started to giggle.

"Why'd the music stop?" she asked amused.

Sesshoumaru felt a bristle of shock at the sudden change of demeanor.

He watched Kagome grab a mug of beer and toss it back.

"Woo! Let's get this arty started!" She through her fist in the air.

The whole place cheered except for J.J. and Yuta.

"This is bad," J.J. murmured.

"Little sister has gone dark," Yuta agreed in concern.

"Hey! Bartender!" Kagome shouted. "Give me something stronger! I want to get wasted! Woo!" She laughed.

Her eye shifted to Sesshoumaru. "Hey there," she purred. "Wanna come play with me?" She lifted his chin with one finger.

Sesshoumaru froze at her actions. Her eye's turned seductive and dark. Her voice was tempting him.

The waiter put down a shot glass and Kagome lost interest in Sesshoumaru.

She tossed back the glass and slammed it down on the table.

A fast beat song came on and she stood up from her seat. She took long strides and grabbed the water demon by his neck tie.

"How bout a dance Aoi?" Kagome offered.

He smirked as Kagome pushed up against him.

"Oh no!" J.J. grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and moved her away from the water demon. "Kagome listen, you need to-"

"Loosen up J.J.!" she said with exasperation. "I haven't had fun in so long!"

She wiggled out of his grasp and observed Yuta coming to grab her. She ducked and jumped onto the bar counter starting to dance and sing along to the tune playing on the speakers.

Sesshoumaru had not the slightest idea what the hell was going on here. Kagome had gone from sweet and innocent to tempting and experienced with a few drops of liquor.

The boys from the garage along with the other attendees of the bar cheered on Kagome.

"Call Sango!" Yuta called to the twins who nodded and pulled out a cellphone in the crowd of people surrounding Kagome.

Through all the noise Sesshoumaru could faintly hear the bell on the door ring as more people entered. He turned around to see four people but he could separate the leader of the group. The proposed gang leader of the Spider's he had seen that day. Upon entering the building his eyes immediately found Kagome and he smirked.

Sesshoumaru turned rigid.

As the song ended Kagome jumped down and sprinted through the crowd bowing as the clapped and whistled. Yuta, the twins, and J.J. lost sight of her I the loud moving crowd she had created.

Naraku, with followers right behind, met Kagome halfway. Sesshoumaru found himself stand up and move closer to the scene.

Kagome stopped in front of him. "Naraku, what's a slime ball like you doing here?" she giggled in dark amusement.

He smirked. "I like this side of you Kagome. Dangerous and sexy," he growled.

"I'm not that easy to catch," she proclaimed with a lick of her lips.

"Let's take a ride," he offered.

"Kagome! " A female voice shouted and bulldozed through the crowd.

She pushed passed Naraku and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. She examined Kagome closely. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough!" Kagome laughed.

Sango frowned. "You need to go home."

"I'll be more than happy to take her," Naraku offered looking Kagome up and down.

Sango whipped around with fire burning in her eyes.

"Over my dead body! You can get the hell out of here!" she yelled. "Kagome is not going anywhere with you," she spat.

Naraku put a hand of one of his members who moved forward. "She's not a threat," he told him.

"Come on Sango," Kagome whined. "Your killing my buzz. I want to go party some more! Naraku was going to give me a ride."

"Kagome I am taking you home," Sango said firmly and grabbed Kagome's arm to move towards the door.

Naraku's hand lashed out hand grabbed Sango's arm roughly. "I suggest you let her do as she wishes," he seethed.

Sango spit in his face.

Naraku laughed darkly and whispered in her ear. Sango stood firm.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and grabbed Naraku's wrist with pressure so his hand released the female. He met Naraku's dark, maroon colored eyes with icy gold.

"I will escort you," he told Sango without looking away. He waited to see if Naraku would retaliate but he stood there with smug smirk. Sesshoumaru felt the urge for a good fight but instead released Naraku.

"Nice seeing you too Sesshoumaru," Naraku greeted in humor.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and walked behind Sango as she pushed Kagome through the loud crowd.

They made it out and Sango gave a sigh of relief. Kagome leaned on her shoulder with heavy lids mumbling something about partying.

Sango waved down a bright yellow taxi. Sesshoumaru held open the taxi door and Sango maneuvered Kagome inside. Sango hesitated to get in.

"Certain things set Kagome off. She changes. They call it a split personality," Sango explained. "Not everyone knows about it. However, they do know that she has a bad rep so they don't mess with her. Usually she stays the same, but occasionally..." Sango trailed off sadly. "Occasionally she switches."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the new information. Glad for an explanation.

He observed the sleeping female curled up in the backseat of the taxi.

This could explain how such an innocent lamb made it into a school full of wolves.

"Anyways, thanks for the help," Sango told him as she got into the taxi. "See you at school."

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed the door after her. He stood there and watched the taxi drive away with the dedicated best friend and the complicated sleeping female.

He went back inside to inform the other's Kagome had gone home to sleep.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

She flickered her eyes around the hall, determined not to run into Sesshoumaru.

He had seen her that way. So embarrassing! Now she was a promiscuous and rowdy girl in his eyes.

Even though she could tell him how much that wasn't true he had seen the evidence.

Heading to the garage she peeked inside before going in.

J.J. was the first to greet her. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey," she gave a small smile. "I thought you weren't coming to school?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I didn't feel like staying at home."

A large metallic ding rang through the garage as someone dropped a wrench on a heavy sheet of metal.

"Drop that fucking wrench one more time and see if I don't come over there and break your legs!" J.J. threatened in a roar.

Kagome gazed at him with large eyes.

He turned back to her with a tense smile. "I still have a hang over though."

She nodded and walked past him to change.

"Little sis must be really feeling bad," Yuta commented walking up to J.J.

"Sesshoumaru saw that side of her and she's really upset." J.J. was in deep thought. "I think our princess might have a crush and doesn't even realize it."

"J.J. what are ya scheming now?" Yuta asked suspiciously.

"We're gonna help her out a little is all," J.J. shrugged with a knowing smirk.

...

"Hey Sesshoumaru, welcome back!" Kagome heard J.J. greet.

She ducked down behind the car.

"Kagome? Yeah she's right-ah. Well she was here," J.J. said in confusion. "Come back later, she must have taken a break."

When the door closed Kagome peered over the car to see Sesshoumaru had left and heaved a sigh of relief.

That's how her day went. Avoiding Sesshoumaru at any cost.

Eventually she ran into Sango at lunch.

"Sango! Hey let's have lunch on the roof today." She said with a fake smile only to have it replaced with concern. "Hey are you ok?"

Sango's face wasn't hard and refreshed as usual. She look...really tired with dark circles under eyes.

"I couldn't sleep is all," Sango replied.

Kagome realized why. "It's my fault right? Even though I woke up in my own bed I know I snapped last night and the guys called you right?" Her eyes started to tear up. "And than you were worried for me all night so you didn't sleep. "

She had caused such trouble for a good friend.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome swung her arms around Sango.

"Kagome, it's ok. You're not the reason okay? I promise." Sango smirked and hugged her friend back. "If you keep drawing so much attention to us Sesshoumaru will find you for sure."

Kagome wiped her eyes and looked around at all the people staring.

"Come on, let's eat lunch on the roof," Sango took Kagome's hand and tugged her in the right direction.

Even though Kagome was like this... Sango had accepted her. Been her friend no matter what, even protected her. But all Kagome did was cause trouble. Even Sango couldn't keep up with her for much longer.

Even though she didn't want to lose Sango, when it came time Kagome would let her go. Sango needed to live her on life and stop worrying about Kagome.

...

When J.J. had told Sesshoumaru, Kagome was in the garage and the suddenly she had disappeared. Somehow, it had really pissed him off. So the whole day he searched the school for her and not once found her.

It was the last class of the day and his last chance to find her.

Coming through the door to the car garage it was Yuta who greeted him.

"Hey! You just missed little sis," he chuckled. "She went to the stock room-"

Sesshoumaru turned around and left. He had the information he needed and he would finally catch her.

It a few short minutes he reached the stockroom door and slammed it open with a little too much force.

Kagome jumped from the impact.

"Here you are," he seethed.

She looked away from him and went to walk behind a shelve. "I-I'm kinda busy right now," she stuttered.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" he asked through his teeth, following her.

"I'm not. I've been really bust today," she answered back nervously before ducking behind another shelve like a scared rabbit.

Sesshoumaru quickly caught up and grabbed her wrist. "Stop running damn it."

"NO!"

His eyes widened at the outburst. He noticed then she was shaking but didn't release his grip on her wrist.

"You saw how I am. When I'm put into that kind of situation...I become a very promiscuous girl." Sesshoumaru could only see the back of her head since she wouldn't look at him. "

"I'll do anything with anyone."

He released her hand. "Do you really believe that?"

She finally turned with wide and confused eyes to meet his cold gaze.

"If you do that's pathetic. The kind of person I have experienced the past few days didn't speak or think like this." He came closer, trapping Kagome between the stock room wall and his body. "That's not the person I've come to be interested in either."

Her eyes watered and started to over flow. "I'll only cause you trouble though," she blubbered. "And you'll hate me!"

He smirked at her tear soaked expression. "Then I'll keep close to keep you out of trouble."

Capturing her lips with a kiss Kagome jerked but didn't resist. She tasted sweet and salty. Smelling of motor oil and sweat.

When they pulled apart he wiped her tears and straightened up. "Let's go back." He held out a hand for her to take.

Kagome took it with a smile Sesshoumaru had missed quite a lot.

Walking back to the car garage Kagome was still bothered. "Sesshoumaru, I'm glad we're friends again but why did you kiss me?"

Sesshoumaru almost tripped over himself with the question. He turned to her. "You're joking right?"

"Why would I be joking?" she asked innocently.

Even after everything he had said... This girl was too dense and pure for her own good. It was going to take some hard work to get through to her.

He dragged the palm of his hand over his face and let go of her hand. "Figure it out by yourself."

Kagome pouted and jogged to catch up with him. "So mean!"

...

When they reached the garage she was greeted by her friends.

"Oh so he found you after all?" J.J. wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah," she smiled brightly. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forget those bolts you sent me to get."

J.J. waved the apology away. "No big deal. So anything interesting happen between you two?"

Kagome cocked her head not sure what he meant. Then it hit her. "Oh, you mean that."

The whole garage had their eyes on Kagome.

"We made up and Sesshoumaru and I are officially-"

The gang leaned in.

"-friends!" Kagome exclaimed energetically.

"The poor guy..." Yuta sighed.

"After all the trouble we went too..." J.J. also sighed.

Kagome watched as it seemed almost the whole garage started lining up to say their apologies and encouraging things to Sesshoumaru.

"Hold in there buddy," Otoya patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't want your pity," Sesshouamru snarled.

Kagome was happy they were starting to warm up to Sesshoumaru. Even more full of joy that Sesshoumaru didn't hate her. Now they could continue their last high school year as friends.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Poor Sesshoumaru. God help him, he's in for a battle.
> 
> Update :D


End file.
